Holmes big Case
by MeWTh
Summary: Ai membawa 'sampah kerja' profesor agasa khusus untuk conan. sebuah 'cerita' tentang holmes pujaan Conan. lalu... --Baca juga cross Over Meitantei Conan VS Death Note. saat Conan mengkritik analisis L, hanya di RADIO M! Episod 1-- /iklan :p/


Conan menguap lebar. matanya memandang keluar kantor detektif 'Kogoro Tidur'.Langit berwarna biru muda, tanpa awan. cerah. tapi entah kenapa perasaannya justru mendung.

"Tidak ada kasus ya?" suara yang datar tanpa emosi menyentakkan Conan kembali ke alam nyata. Matanya beralih dari warna toska langit ke warna rambut yang coklat kekuningan.

"Ai... ngapain kesini?"

Ai tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan menyebrangi ruangan lalu meletakkan selembar kertas di hadapan conan.

"Apa ini?"

Ai berjalan menuju pintu keluar seolah tak peduli. Namun dia berbalik, saat tangannya memegang kenop pintu. "Baca saja. bukannya kau pecinta sherlock holmes. aku menemukannya di antara sampah di ruang kerja Prof. Agasa. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya. Kasusnya... cukup... _menarik_"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Ai telah keluar seperti angin. meninggalkan Conan serta kertas misterius itu.

"..."

angin berhembus

Conan menyingkirkan keheranannya. Ai sudah misterius dari sananya. dan kali ini dia ... aneh

Dengan enggan, Conan mulai membaca 'sampah kerja Prof. Agasa'. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika membaca judulnya.

* * *

**_Sherlock Holmes big case_**

"Watson!!" Holmes berseru tiba-tiba sambil meloncat dari kursi malas. Gerakannya itu membuatku terkejut, padahal selama 3 jam sebelumnya dia hanya termenung diam seperti patung.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Holmes. Aku melihat ekspresi Holmes yang sangat serius. Keningnya mengkerut, matanya menyipit memandang tajam ke arah pintu masuk.

"_Dia_ datang ! Penjahat itu !... Cepat ambil pistol Watson!" perintah Holmes padaku. Aku berjalan menyebrangi ruang tamu kearah meja baca. Dilaci kanan bawah aku mengambil magnum 271 yang telah usang dan mendapatinya terisi 3 butir peluru.

"Bagaimana kau yakin itu _dia_?"aku memandang heran pada Holmes "Lagipula bagaimana kau tahu _dia_ penjahat?" tanyaku lagi sembari menyerahkan magnum milikku ke tangannya.

" Mudah saja… kau ingat Watson, saat_ dia_ pertama kali datang kemari. Waktu itu aku melihat sebuah luka besar dikaki kirinya. Aku yakin dengan luka sebesar itu _dia_ akan berjalan pincang. Nah apa kau dengar langkah pincangnya menaiki tangga?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi untuk menyenangkan hati sahabatku itu aku mengangguk. Holmes melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Warna kulitnya yang abu-abu ditambah matanya yang sipit membuatku yakin _dia_ bukan asli eropa. Kulitnya yang terbakar terik matahari, postur tubuhnya yang cukup besar, dan baunya yang sangat menjijikkan itu memberikan kunci jawaban darimana _dia_ berasal. Ya Watson aku tahu pasti tempat asalnya yang merupakan tempat asal para penjahat yang selalu merusakkan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Para penjahat yang selalu dibenci. Tempat itu…"

Holmes terdiam, dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, memintaku agar diam, dengan aba-aba tangannya aku tahu bahwa tamu yang tak diharapkan telah ada di depan pintu. Holmes (dengan isyarat) menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu.

Sebenarnya aku sangat kuatir karena Holmes belum pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Tapi setelah hampir 12 bulan tidak mendapat kasus dan terus menerus mendapat gangguan _dia,_ Holmes jadi agak gila. Berkali-kali Holmes berjanji akan membunuh _dia_ kalau bertemu lagi.

Perlahan kuputar kunci dan membuka sedikit celah pintu. Aku melirik kearah Holmes . Matanya kini seperti mata seekor elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya, jarinya mulai menarik pelatuk. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu kutarik daun pintu hingga terbuka seluruhnya. Suara langkah _dia_ yang menyerobot masuk dengan liar dapat terdengar di balik pintu. Lalu …

"DOR!!" satu suara letusan pistol menghentikan langkah_ dia_, kemudian terdengar tawa Holmes yang penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membunuh _dia_. Aku keluar dari balik pintu lalu melihat wajah Holmes yang berseri-seri seperti telah memecahkan sebuah misteri besar.

"Lihat Watson!... Sesuai analisisku…." Holmes memainkan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu. Mayat _dia._ " _Dia_ memang dari tempat para penjahat besar.. lihat kotoran di kakinya.. dia dari got kota Beker!!.. _Tikus_ ini memang penjahat besar!!!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kurasa sahabatku ini sudah harus pergi ke psikiater.

* * *

"..."

Conan terdiam, tidak mampu berkata-kata.

sementara itu diluar kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri, Ai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Ukh OOC ya? Karya lama waktu coba-coba jadi detektif 4 tahun yang lalu. Apakah kalian sudah bisa menebak pelakunya dari awal?

Berikan Kritik and saran untuk Mew tapi jangan kejam-kejam ya :))

Thx 4 reading


End file.
